Les Rois du Shopping
by Armonie
Summary: Affligé par le style vestimentaire d'Alec, Magnus réussit à l'emmener au centre commercial pour une petite séance shopping. Malheureusement, Alec n'a pas une patience infinie, et lorsque Magnus insiste pour essayer un millionième pull affreux, le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres décide de s'amuser un peu, et surtout de se venger... OS MALEC. T pour le léger lime à la fin. SANS SPOILERS.


**Bonjour !**

 **Me voici de retour avec cet OS Malec, garanti sans spoilers !**

 **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce texte, Alec et Magnus sont mes personnages préférés de la série et Malec est littéralement l'un de mes ships préférés sur cette Terre.**

 **Rating T pour le léger lime à la fin, rien de bien méchant…**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: The Mortal Instruments et ses magnifiques personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood n'avait jamais aimé la mode, le shopping ou le lèche vitrine. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réussi à comprendre la passion de sa sœur pour toutes ces choses-là, et cela depuis qu'ils étaient petits. La seule perspective de devoir passer des heures dans un magasin bondé et surchauffé, à essayer des vêtements toujours mal-coupés dans une cabine trop étroite et à patienter une éternité dans la file de caisse, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire de quelconques efforts vestimentaires, il portait toujours le même style de vêtements simples, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Un jour, Isabelle avait pourtant bien essayé de le trainer dans un magasin, mais elle n'était pas prête de recommencer. Non, décidément, Alec avait une sainte horreur du shopping.

Et c'était donc bien entendu pour cela qu'il s'était laissé entrainer dans l'un des plus grands centres commerciaux de New-York par un Magnus surexcité …

Il y a encore une heure, Alec se trouvait toujours chez Magnus, confortablement installé avec lui sur le canapé, à regarder une émission de relooking sur le grand écran plasma. Il s'était assis entre les jambes de son petit ami, le dos reposant contre son torse, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et les bras de Magnus autour de lui. Il se sentait bien, et commençait même à s'endormir.

\- Alec ? avait soudain demandé Magnus.

\- Hmpf… avait-il grogné, à deux doigts de s'endormir.

\- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée…

Si Alec avait été un peu plus alerte, il aurait pu déceler l'intonation espiègle dans la voix du sorcier. Et il aurait pu se méfier. Seulement, il était trop occupé à comater pour remarquer quoi que ce soit…

\- J'ai remarqué, avait poursuivi Magnus, que tu ne portais que du noir ou du gris foncé, et toujours le même type de vêtement. Des sweats, des jeans, des t-shirts tout simples… Et ceci tous les jours de la semaine !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, avait répondu Alec d'un ton endormi, je ne porte pas toujours le même pantalon ou le même t-shirt tu sais… je possède le même vêtement en plusieurs exemplaires à chaque fois, c'est plutôt pratique.

Magnus avait alors affiché une expression affligée, qu'Alec n'avait bien entendu pas remarquée.

\- C'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais, avait déclaré le sorcier. Ecoute Alec, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, c'est d'un déprimant… Il faut absolument que je t'emmène faire du shopping. Je connais un centre commercial, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! On commencera par aller…

\- Magnus, l'interrompait Alec, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis très bien ainsi, j'aime les couleurs déprimantes et les habits basiques. Et puis tu as déjà assez à faire avec ton propre style… tu ne vas pas en plus t'occuper du mien.

\- Alec, ce serait juste un après-midi shopping, rien de bien méchant.

\- Je déteste le shopping, avait marmonné Alec.

\- Si tu veux on peut commencer doucement, je ne t'imposerai pas de relooking complet dès aujourd'hui c'est promis. Je voudrais juste que tu essayes quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, de plus… original. Ça pourrait être drôle avoue-le.

Alec s'était fait la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient pas la même définition du mot drôle…

\- c'est toi qui porte les vêtements originaux ici, et c'est déjà bien suffisant, avait dit Alec en se retournant dans les bras de son copain et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Maintenant je voudrais dormir, et je ne peux pas y arriver si tu parles sans arrêt.

Magnus s'était contenté d'un petit ricanement et n'avait rien répondu, si bien qu'Alec s'était cru tiré d'affaire. Seulement, le sorcier n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

Trente secondes après qu'il eut fermé les yeux de nouveau, Alec avait senti la caresse des doigts fins de Magnus sur la peau délicate de son cou, puis le long de sa mâchoire, et il avait malgré lui frissonné de plaisir.

\- Oh Alec, s'il te plait, avait murmuré Magnus avant de déposer de légers baisers sur ses cheveux couleur d'encre, fais le pour moi…

\- Magnus, avait tenté de protester le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, les deux hommes savaient bien tous les deux que Magnus avait remporté la bataille et qu'Alec protestait sans grande conviction. Comment refuser si Magnus s'y prenait de cette façon ?

Il avait fini par capituler avec un soupir.

\- Bon c'est d'accord… Mais pas longtemps hein. Et c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Comme si ces mots avaient été un signal, Magnus s'était levé du canapé en poussant Alec sans ménagement. Lorsqu'ils furent debout, il s'était posté devant son petit-ami, lui offrant un énorme sourire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'appel de la mode. Prépare-toi, on y va.

\- Tout de suite ? S'était exclamé Alec.

Magnus lui avait lancé un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- On a un programme chargé, trésor…

* * *

Ils passèrent tous les deux les portes d'un grand magasin que Magnus affectionnait particulièrement, si bien qu'Alec s'attendait au pire. Les gens autour d'eux n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder et de se retourner sur leur passage, ce qui avait plutôt tendance à l'agacer. Il fallait dire qu'ils formaient un duo assez inhabituel, lui le garçon vêtu entièrement de noir, accompagné de la boule à facette géante qu'était Magnus. Alec s'était habillé d'un jean noir serré (que Magnus avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier) et d'un t-shirt noir simple. Le sorcier, quant à lui, avait opté pour un pantalon en cuir parsemé de strass coloré, un débardeur filet blanc qui laissait voir sa peau, ainsi qu'une veste militaire et des bottes de combat. Ses mains étaient couvertes de bagues brillantes et une multitude d'anneaux ornaient ses oreilles. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés en pic sur sa tête et recouverts de paillettes, et ses yeux de chat étaient soulignés de traits d'eye-liner noirs et dorés.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, lui dit Magnus, on va se séparer et je vais te laisser choisir ce que tu voudrais essayer. Prends ça comme une sorte de test. Essaye d'éviter le noir quand même…

\- C'est noté, Monsieur le grand styliste de Brooklyn, ironisa Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leur petite virée shopping venait à peine de commencer, et il en avait déjà assez. Mais Magnus avait l'air réellement heureux d'être ici avec lui, et comme Alec voulait lui faire plaisir, il prit son mal en patience et décida de faire ce qu'il demandait.

\- On se retrouve aux cabines d'essayage dans un quart d'heure, lui dit le sorcier avant de s'éloigner dans ce qui ressemblait à un nuage de paillettes.

Alec soupira, et commença à arpenter les rayons envahis de Terrestres lents et empotés. Le magasin était immense et il y en avait vraiment pour tous les gouts. Presque malgré lui, ses pas le portèrent vers un portant de vêtements noirs. Sans même prêter de réelle attention à ce qu'il faisait, il choisit deux pulls noirs, un t-shirt tout simple et un jean. Le jean était légèrement déchiré aux genoux et en haut des cuisses, et bien qu'il soit de couleur noire, Alec espérait qu'il correspondrait aux critères d'originalité de Magnus. En cinq minutes il avait terminé et décida de se mettre en quête du sorcier, ne voulant pas attendre aux cabines d'essayage. Il tourna en rond dans le magasin pendant un bon moment avant de finalement repérer des cheveux pailletés coiffés en épis qui dépassaient d'un portant chargé de vestes brodées et bariolées. Magnus affichait un air concentré alors qu'il passait les vestes en revue.

\- Evidemment, ils n'ont pas ma taille, pesta-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

Il agita les doigts doucement et une veste d'inspiration asiatique, brodée de fils colorés et de perles brillantes, se matérialisa aussitôt dans sa main. Il sourit, satisfait, puis aperçut enfin Alec qui se dirigeait vers lui. Son sourire s'évanouit à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur la masse de tissu noir que tenait le Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Alec, fit-il, la mine affligée et l'air de penser « mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de cet enfant », tu ne changeras jamais…

Il agita de nouveaux les doigts et cette fois ci, tous les vêtements qu'Alec avait choisis disparurent d'un coup.

\- Magnus ! protesta-t-il, il y avait un jean déchiré, c'est original ça, non ?

Le sorcier lui sourit malicieusement en réponse.

\- Alec, je ne doute pas que ce jean aurait été très sexy sur toi, et je dois bien avouer que l'idée de te voir porter des fringues déchirées me plait tout particulièrement mais je pensais avoir été clair sur un point : pas de noir pour toi aujourd'hui.

Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent et le sourire de Magnus s'élargit.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il, Magnus le Magnifique est là pour s'occuper de ton cas.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'il se retrouvait entrainé de force en direction des cabines d'essayage. Magnus ouvrit le sac de shopping qu'il tenait à la main. Son contenu était un feu d'artifice de couleurs, de matières et de paillettes. Du Magnus tout craché en somme.

\- Je t'ai choisi quelques pièces, dit-il à Alec, et je suis sûr que cela va t'aller comme un gant.

Là-dessus, il lui tendit un pantalon tie and dye dans les tons de bleus.

\- Essaye ça pour commencer.

Alec le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête.

\- Il est hors de question que je…

\- Ne proteste pas, l'interrompit le sorcier, c'est juste pour essayer, tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter. Et puis en plus c'est assorti à tes yeux, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Alec attrapa le pantalon en grommelant et tira le rideau de la cabine. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, affublé du pantalon en question, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air renfrogné. Lorsqu'il le vit, Magnus manqua s'étouffer de rire et dû simuler une quinte de toux pour sauver les apparences.

\- C'est ça, moque toi, grogna Alec.

\- Je n'oserais pas voyons, se défendit-il en prenant un air faussement offensé.

\- Je ne porterai pas cette chose ridicule, tu peux en être certain.

\- Très bien, je ne t'oblige à rien tu le sais bien… Mais sache quand même que ça te faisait de jolies fesses.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres le gratifia d'un regard noir et Magnus s'empressa de lui tendre un nouveau vêtement. Il s'agissait d'un pull en lamé, irisé de reflets argentés. Alec le prit à contrecœur et retourna dans la cabine.

* * *

Ils visitèrent ainsi plusieurs magasins, et à chaque fois Magnus jouait les stylistes et lui faisait essayer des dizaines de vêtements choisis par ses soins. Le sorcier s'efforçait, avec un succès limité, de ne pas rire à chaque fois qu'Alec sortait de la cabine en le regardant d'un air à la fois agacé et interrogateur. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Alec perdait patience. Il commençait sérieusement à faire une overdose de paillettes et de couleurs. Magnus, en revanche, semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Contrairement à Alec qui n'avait toujours rien acheté, le sorcier avait les bras chargés de sacs.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans leur quatrième magasin, et à cause de l'heure avancée, les rayons s'étaient vidés. Alec se trouvait dans la cabine d'essayage. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune garçon portait un blouson en fourrure jaune canari, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Visiblement il ne trouvait pas la situation si amusante que ça…

\- C'est bon ça suffit, dit-il brusquement, t'as gagné, tu as réussi à me faire essayer tous les trucs ridicules que tu trouvais. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé.

\- Oh Alec enfin, ne te vexe pas trésor, lui répondit Magnus en posant ses grandes mains sur les joues de son petit-ami.

\- S'il te plait, Magnus, peut-on rentrer maintenant ? le supplia presque le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres d'une voix teintée d'exaspération.

Magnus le trouvait adorable en cet instant, avec ses joues rougis par la colère et ses yeux fatigués et suppliants, sans oublier cet affreux blouson jaune qu'il portait toujours.

\- Bien sûr, nous allons rentrer… lui dit-il avec un sourire, …mais avant ça, laisse-moi juste essayer ce magnifique pull !

\- Rah Magnus je te déteste, ragea Alec en se dégageant de lui.

Magnus lâcha un petit ricanement et alla s'enfermer dans la cabine.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, ne dis pas de bêtises…

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible, Bane, tu es prévenu !

Alec savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à part attendre. Le magasin allait bientôt fermer de toute façon, et ils seraient bien obligés de partir. Il enleva le blouson jaune et le jeta dans un coin, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de la cabine de Magnus.

\- Et surtout dépêche-toi, dit-il à l'attention du sorcier, le magasin ferme bientôt !

\- Mais enfin Alec, tu ne te rends pas compte du temps qu'il me faut pour me déshabiller sans abimer ma coiffure ! C'est un travail minutieux.

Alec soupira. Incorrigible Magnus. Pour passer le temps il laissa ses pensées divaguer vers les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la cabine, en imaginant distraitement Magnus se déshabiller. Quand c'était lui qui s'en occupait, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, Magnus s'en fichait bien d'être décoiffé…

Alec se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

D'un pas agile, il se dirigea vers la cabine et, après un dernier regard en arrière pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu, il passa de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- Alec ? Mais… s'étonna Magnus en le voyant arriver.

Alec ne le laissa pas continuer et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur de la cabine. Il put constater que Magnus, dans toute sa lenteur, n'avait enlevé que sa veste. Il lui jeta un regard provocateur et commença à embrasser le cou et les clavicules de son sorcier, s'apprêtant à laisser une jolie marque lorsque Magnus le repoussa :

\- Alec, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta petite surprise, mais je croyais qu'on était censé se dépêcher ?

\- Justement, lui chuchota Alec lascivement à l'oreille, je suis venu t'aider à aller plus vite.

A ces mots, il se décolla de lui et attrapa le bas du débardeur du sorcier, avant de le lui retirer d'un geste brusque.

\- Mes cheveux ! protesta Magnus (plus pour la forme qu'autre chose) en levant les mains pour se recoiffer, tu as tout…

Alec ne le laissa pas finir cette phrase non plus. Il se saisit des bras de Magnus et les plaqua sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Là au moins il arrêterait de bouger dans tous les sens. Pour le faire taire de façon efficace, Alec plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa sans retenue.

Venant coller son bassin à celui de Magnus, il commença à onduler lentement contre le corps de ce dernier, qui poussa un petit soupir de contentement et essaya de dégager ses bras de son emprise. Alec savait parfaitement comment le rendre fou… Il s'arrangea pour réussir à lui maintenir les deux bras d'une seule main, et de sa main libre, il fit glisser ses doigts glacés le long du torse fin de Magnus, lui arrachant un frisson.

Il décida qu'il pouvait maintenant lui relâcher les mains, mains que Magnus alla enfouir dans les cheveux de son Chasseur d'Ombres. Alec posa fermement les siennes sur ses hanches étroites.

Il était satisfait. Les choses se déroulaient comme prévues. C'était même trop facile…

Abandonnant les lèvres du sorcier, Alec embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son cou, ses épaules, avant de descendre le long de son torse et de son ventre, semant des baisers ou taquinant la peau de sa langue. Il s'agenouilla devant Magnus et releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard étincelant de chat qui ne voulait qu'une chose. _Fais-le,_ criaient ses yeux.

Prenant à dessein des gestes lents et mesurés, Alec commença à déboucler la ceinture de Magnus…

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit dans les hautparleurs du magasin :

« _Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que le magasin fermera ses portes dans cinq minutes. Veuillez, mesdames et messieurs, vous dirigez en caisse. »_

Alec interrompit d'un coup ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il releva les yeux vers Magnus et prit son air le plus innocent qui soit :

\- Mince, tu as entendu la dame ? On va devoir y aller…

\- Mais…

Devant le regard choqué du sorcier il fit une petite moue boudeuse

\- Quel dommage vraiment …

Puis il sortit de la cabine, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. Justice était rendue.

\- ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD JE TE HAIS ! entendit-il Magnus crier derrière lui.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, ne dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua-t-il, reprenant les mots exacts de Magnus tout à l'heure.

Il entendit le sorcier pousser un soupir rageur.

\- Je t'attends à la caisse trésor, dépêche-toi de te rhabiller surtout ! »

Savourant sa victoire, Alec s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Magnus frustré, qui n'avait plus qu'à se rhabiller tout seul, et qui y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'essayer de trainer Alec Lightwood dans tous les magasins de New York pour lui faire essayer des horreurs.

* * *

 **Voilà :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Merci de laisser une review pour me faire savoir !**

 **Xxx**


End file.
